


Notice Senpai!

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu just wants to see Ryuko but things just don't seem to be going his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Senpai!

Uzu shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the halls, heading for the meeting room where the Elite Four where to meet. A blur of dark hair with a red streak passed through his peripheral and Uzu stopped in his tracks, turning around to see if it really was-

"Monkey!" Nonon came around the corner, blocking Uzu's last glimpse of his rival with the red streak in her hair. "Come on, Monkey, I need your help with something before we head to the meeting!" Nonon said, skipping over to her taller classmate, a smirk on her lips.

The green haired male stammered, his eyes flicking from his rival's retreating form to the girl with the pink hair. "I-I... Uh..." Uzu stammered, his eyes in the direction that Ryuko was heading for. Nonon linked her arm with his as she dragged him in the opposite direction.

"The bandroom is changing locations for a bit while the current band room is under construction, and I need you to do some heavy lifting..." Nonon trailed off, looking at the green haired male before she looked down at his arm. 

"You can lift some drums, right?" Nonon asked, her smirk teasing. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you, right monkey?"

Uzu repeatedly looked over his shoulder to where Ryuko had disappeared to before he sighed and gave in. "Yeah, yeah... Where do you want the drums moved, little miss Jakuzure?"

"The third floor," she replied.

"That's three flights of stairs that I have to climb!"

"Get over it. Aren't wild monkeys used to climbing?"

\---

Uzu yawned as he made his way to the gym to check up on the other athletes. The day was certainly going by slowly. He stopped in his tracks, spotting Ryuko in his peripheral once again. He whipped his head in her general direction, his gray eyes searching the perimeter for his rival amongst the sea of students. It shouldn't be this hard to find her, the girl had a red streak in her hair and she was friends with the loudest girl on campus. They should really stand out. Uzu took a step forward, moving to search for his rival only to be held back by someone grabbing his sleeve.

 _If it's Jakuzure again, I swear..._ Uzu thought to himself before he turned to the person who stopped him. 

His eyes widened in surprise. "L-Lady Satsuki!" He stammered before he quickly bowed to her. Satsuki nodded to him.

"Sanageyama, were you on your way to check on the athletic clubs?" Satsuki asked curiously. 

Uzu opened his mouth only to close it immediately. He peeked over his shoulder to see Ryuko and Mako sitting a couple hundred feet away. "I.. I was actually-"

"Well if that's the case, would you mind taking me along? It's been a while since I've personally checked on the clubs in our school." Satsuki said, drawing Uzu's attention back to her. Uzu bit his lip, his eyes still flicking over to see Ryuko and Mako head back into the academy. When she disappeared into the school, Uzu let out a sigh.

"Ah, o-of course, Lady Satsuki. It would be an honor." Uzu said, before he lead Satsuki to the gym.

\---

Uzu walked down the halls quickly, his heels clicking against the floor with each quick step. He checked his watch. _Fifteen minutes,_ Uzu thought to himself. Fifteen minutes to find Ryuko, challenge her to a rematch and make her fall before his bamboo sword.

He stopped in his tracks, seeing Ryuko down the opposite end of the hall, speaking with that blue haired homeroom teacher of hers. He moved forward only to have Nonon cut him off, sticking her arm out to block his movement. 

Uzu turned and frowned at the pink haired band major. "Out of the way, Jakuzure." Uzu grumbled.

Nonon smirked. "My, my. Is that anyway to talk to a fellow Elite Four member?" Nonon replied.

Uzu rolled his eyes before he looked down at his watch again. 

_Ten minutes._

The green haired male tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes flicking between Ryuko and Jakuzure. "Something you want, Jakuzure? If you need something moved, why not ask Gamagoori?" Uzu suggested as he tried to slip past the snake. Nonon stepped in front of him, blocking his path once more and Uzu groaned under his breath.

"I don't think so, wild monkey." Nonon said. "Satsuki is calling for a practice with our new uniforms. She already paired us up and I'm you're partner."

The green haired swordsman bit his lip watching as Ryuko departed from her teacher, heading down another hall as her teacher headed in the opposite direction. When Ryuko disappeared from his vision, Uzu sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

"Urgh, yeah, yeah... Let's get going, Jakuzure." Uzu groaned, rolling his neck. At least he had a way to blow off some steam now. 

Nonon frowned at the swordsman. "You could at least try to contain your excitement, monkey..."

\---

Uzu looked up just in time to see Ryuko and Mako pass by the door of his classroom. The green haired swordsman hurried to his feet and headed for the door, spotting Ryuko and Mako head for the cafeteria, most likely for lunch. Hesitantly, Uzu drummed his fingers against the wall of the classroom as he considered his options. Eating in the cafeteria didn't sound like a bad idea. He could eat with Ryuko if she let him.

On the downside, he hated the cafeteria food...

He hummed underneath his breath before he stepped out of the classroom, nearly bumping into Satsuki on the way out. "L-Lady Satsuki," Uzu greeted, his eyes flicking towards the cafeteria.

Satsuki noticed the directions that his eye had looked in and she cleared her throat. "Going to the cafeteria for lunch, Sanageyama?" Satsuki inquired.

Uzu blinked in surprise before he nodded slowly. Maybe he'll actually be able to talk to his rival today. "Ah, y-yes actually. I was actually headed there-"

"Why not join me for lunch, Sanageyama? I did promise you tea, didn't I?" Satsuki offered. Uzu bit his lip, honestly thinking about rejecting his lady's offer for tea a second time. His last excuse was that he was sensitive to heat, and he was sure that she wouldn't take the same excuse a second time.

He certainly wasn't about to tell her that he was going to decline her offer just so he could eat lunch with her precious little sister.

Gulping and accepting the fact that he may not speak with Ryuko at all today, Uzu nodded his head. "That sounds wonderful, Lady Satsuki. I'd be honored to join you." Uzu said, forcing a smile onto his lips. Satsuki nodded and lead the way, Uzu trailing behind her.

\---

There she was, just standing at her locker. Uzu hurried in his footsteps, hurrying towards the girl with the red streak in her hair. All he had to do was call out to her.

"Ma-"

"Monkey!"

Uzu stopped in his tracks, a heavy sigh passing through his lips. Good god, was he getting tired of being interrupted. Uzu collected himself before he turned to his fellow Elite Four member with the pink hair. Nonon stomped her way over to him, clearly looking upset.

"What is it, little miss Jakuzure?" Uzu asked, his voice straining just a little.

Nonon stopped in front of him, placing her fists on her hips. "What's wrong?! What's wrong, _monkey_ , is that you moved all the drums into the dirty art room and just _dropped_ all the drums there! You moved them into the wrong room!" Nonon yelled angrily.

"Now they're all filthy and dinged up! How the hell am I supposed to put on performance with those drums in terrible condition?!" Jakuzure yelled.

Uzu frowned at her. "You're losing your cool, little miss Jakuzure." Uzu commented, earning an angry huff from Nonon.

"Fine, fine. I'll calm down, wild monkey." She glared at him. "But you're coming with me. You need to move them all into the right room _and_ clean them." Nonon said, grabbing onto Uzu's arm.

"What? All of them?! Why don't you ask Inumuta or Gamagoori?!" Uzu complained as he looked at Ryuko from over his shoulder. She had left a long time ago during his argument with Nonon.

"This is your problem, monkey. Besides, do you really think that Inumuta can do heavy lifting? And Gamagoori is busy helping Lady Satsuki with something." Nonon said, pulling Uzu along. 

Uzu groaned in defeat. "Fine..." He grumbled, allowing Nonon to pull him along.

\---

"Mato-"

"Sanageyama." Satsuki called. Uzu sighed underneath his breath. He should really just embrace the fact that he isn't talking to Ryuko today. Uzu stopped in his tracks and turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Satsuki stride down the hall, her heels clicking with every step.

"Lady Satsuki," Uzu murmured, bowing to her.

Satsuki stopped before him, her eyes examining him up and down. "You seem tired, Sanageyama. Stressed about something?" She inquired.

Uzu blinked, as he felt something bump into him. He looked to see Ryuko and Mako pass by him and Satsuki, Ryuko having accidentally bumped into him. She didn't seem to notice that she bumped him, she was too immersed in her conversation with Mako. Uzu's eyes followed Ryuko as she continued to walk further and further away from him and Satsuki. "No... Not stressed..." Uzu trailed off.

He shook his heads turning back to his lady. "A-Anyway, is there anything you need from me, Lady Satsuki?"

"Iori told me you had some complications with your uniform." Satsuki began. When Uzu nodded, Satsuki continued. "Well, he made the appropriate adjustments, would you mind giving it another test run?" She requested.

Uzu glanced over to where he last saw Ryuko down the hall. She wasn't to be seen anywhere in the immediate area, and with a soft sigh, Uzu turned back to Satsuki.

"Of course, lead the way."

\---

Uzu sighed as he leaned against the wall outside the school entrance. School was over and it was time to head home. Satsuki had allowed the elite four members to head home early since the needed a break from maintaining club activities and such. The day just seemed to drag on, but finally, it was over.

"Ah, Sanageyama,"

Uzu nearly jumped in surprise. He turned his head to the side to see Ryuko looking at him, her brows also raised in surprise. "It kind of feels like I've been seeing a lot of you today," she shared, a small smile on her lips. Uzu flushed as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, looking very much like a fish out of water.

"M-M-Matoi..." He muttered intelligently. He cleared his throat and collected his composure. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he looked around, trying to find Ryuko's loud friend. "Where's Mankanshoku?" He asked curiously.

"She went home earlier today with a headache. As for what I'm doing here, I was just on my way back from seeing my sister..." She replied, looking him up and down. "You look exhausted... Long day, Sanagayema?" She asked, a faint and teasing smirk on her lips.

Uzu rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. "You don't know the half of it..." He grumbled, causing Ryuko to chuckle.

Ryuko brushed some hair from her face before she waved at Uzu. "That sucks. Well, I better get going... Have a nice day, Sanageyama. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryuko said as she walked away, waving goodbye as she went. Uzu caught sight of the small smile on her features, causing him to smile as well.

He waved back to Ryuko, his smile faint but present. "Yeah," he sighed almost dreamily. "See ya tomorrow, Matoi." He said before he headed for home, his smile much more noticeable.

 

FIN.


End file.
